On my own
by Lady of Edoras
Summary: Remus Gedanken in der Heulenden Hütte. One-shot. Reviews unbedingt erwünscht!


**On my own**

Disclaimer: JKR gehört alles – mir gehört nur meine Phantasie

Author: Lady of Edoras

Pairing: none, Remus POV

Rated: PG 13

Summary: Remus Gedanken in der Heulenden Hütte. One-shot. Reviews unbedingt erwünscht!

Das ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction, geschrieben wurde sie für einen Schreibwettbewerb zum

Thema Freundschaft. Bitte schreibt mir Eure Meinung...

**On my own**

Allein. Von der Welt verlassen liege ich hier in der Heulenden Hütte und warte darauf, dass der Vollmond endlich seinen Bann von mir nimmt. Ich bin dazu verdammt alleine zu sein. Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Immer wieder stelle ich mir diese Frage, doch ich finde keine Antwort. Bei Vollmond schleiche ich mich hierher und verwandle mich. Ich werde ein Monster, ein Mörder, das Tier in mir gewinnt die Oberhand, verschlingt den Menschen der ich eigentlich bin und mein Bewusstsein reduziert sich auf einen tierischen Instinkt. Hunger.

Früher gab es nur meine Eltern und mich. Sie versteckten, isolierten mich – ja, sie hatten sogar Angst vor mir, obwohl sie es nie zugegeben hätten. Doch ich konnte ihre Angst spüren. Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin, lebe ich in ständiger Angst, dass jemand mein Geheimnis herausfinden könnte. Ich bin unter Menschen und trotzdem isoliert. Meine Mitschüler sehen mich an und wissen dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Ich spüre ihre fragenden Blicke. Ich erfinde Ausrede um Ausrede, doch bald gehen mir die Ideen aus. Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist ein Freund. Doch ich darf mich niemandem anvertrauen. So werde ich nie Freunde finden. Andererseits, wer möchte schon mit jemandem wie mir befreundet sein?

Frustration und unendliche Wut macht sich in mir breit, ich tobe, brülle und zerstöre alles was mir in der Hütte in die Finger – nein, ich habe ja Klauen – kommt, verletze mich selbst. Ich bin gefangen in diesem Teufelskreis des Mondes, gefangen zwischen Tier und Mensch, dazu verdammt nie ganz Mensch sein zu dürfen. Dieser Hunger, den ich spüre, verzehrt mich...

Der Einfluss des Vollmondes wird schwächer. Langsam verwandle ich mich zurück, der Mensch gewinnt wieder die Oberhand. Bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Mein Fell verschwindet und ich spüre die Kühle der Nacht, die durch die Ritzen der zugenagelten Fenster herein zieht. Ich spüre die Kälte und die Härte der Holzdielen, auf denen ich liege. Meine Glieder schmerzen. Blut tritt aus unzähligen Wunden die ich mir selbst zugefügt habe. Sie werden heilen und meine Mitschüler werden aufhören Fragen zu stellen. Bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Doch eine Wunde tief in mir wird nie heilen.

Auf einmal höre ich Fußtritte in der Hütte und leise Stimmen unter meinem Zimmer. Wer kann das sein? Ich lausche, höre Schritte auf der Treppe, die sich jetzt langsam meinem Zimmer nähern. Ich möchte mich verstecken, doch meine Arme und Beine sind noch geschwächt von den Qualen der vergangenen Nächte. Ein Stöhnen entweicht meiner Kehle – endlich wieder ein menschlicher Laut den ich von mir gebe. Die Schritte beschleunigen sich, die Zimmertür geht auf und drei Personen betreten den Raum.

Mit letzter Kraft hebe ich meinen Kopf. Drei Jungs stehen im Zimmer, ich erkenne James, Peter und Sirius. Als Peter mich sieht, stößt er einen leisen Schrei des Entsetzens aus. Ich höre mich leise wimmern. Am liebsten wäre ich meilenweit weg, ich will nicht, dass mich irgendjemand so sieht. Doch James und Sirius sind schon bei mir und knien neben mir nieder.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Remus..." flüstert James.

Ich schaue mit angsterfüllten Augen von einem zum anderen.

„Wieso...seid...ihr...hier?" frage ich und erschrecke über meine eigene Stimme. Sie ist immer noch tief und hat kaum etwas Menschliches an sich.

„Wir wissen bescheid. Hab keine Angst." Sirius' Stimme klingt so unheimlich sanft und verständnisvoll.

Wie kann jemand für mich Verständnis oder sogar Sympathie entwickeln? Und wieso soll ich keine Angst haben? Die Einzigen, die Angst haben müssten sind die drei Zauberer vor mir! Ich bin unberechenbar, gefährlich, tödlich...ich bin ein Monster...

James beginnt behutsam meine Wunden zu versorgen und Sirius zieht unter seinem Mantel eine schwarze Decke hervor, die er mit den Worten „Das wird Dich wärmen..." vorsichtig um meinen geschundenen Körper legt.

Ich muss träumen. Das hier kann nicht wirklich passieren.

„Habt ihr keine Angst vor mir?" frage ich und langsam gewöhnen sich meine Stimmbänder daran, menschliche Laute von sich zu geben. Zum Glück.

„Angst?" James lacht leise. „Hör mal zu, Remus. Wir haben zwar lange gebraucht, aber endlich wissen wir was mit Dir los ist. Ab jetzt stehen wir das zusammen durch."

„Das wird unser Geheimnis bleiben." höre ich Peter flüstern, der immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür steht.

Sirius lächelt mich an und zieht mich vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Ab jetzt bist Du nicht mehr alleine. Wir helfen Dir, dafür sind Freunde schließlich da!"

Freudentränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen. „Danke" flüstere ich gerührt.

James und Sirius helfen mir langsam auf die Beine und stützen mich. Peter geht voraus und leuchtet uns mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg. Langsam gehen wir die Treppe hinunter und durch den Geheimgang zurück nach Hogwarts. Heute Nacht habe ich endlich das gefunden was ich so lange gesucht habe: echte Freunde. Und ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges begriffen: Wahre Freundschaft ist, deine dunklen Seiten zu kennen, und dich trotzdem zu lieben.

Ende-


End file.
